1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for inverting tubular fabrics. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for inverting fabrics that have at least a portion thereof in a tubular shape.
2. Background Art
Many articles of clothing are manufactured with a portion thereof being generally tubular. These include arms and legs of shirts, pants and other garments, pantyhose, stockings and other articles where a portion thereof is substantially tubular. It is often necessary to turn these articles inside out because they become inverted either from initial manufacture or subsequent to manufacture through use and washing.
Articles of clothing manufactured out of tubular fabrics are often sewn along one side or one end. The finished product will therefore have a seam with raw edges exposed. After manufacture the article must then be inverted so the seam is hidden within the tubular portion of the garment. Subsequent to manufacture, tubular elements of garments are often turned inside out when they are removed or during washing. These conditions necessitate turning the garment inside out or inverting the tubular elements to its correct position. When a large number of articles must be turned inside out or inverted, it becomes very tedious to perform this operation by hand. Additionally, inverting tubular elements by hand is time consuming.
Over the years, devices have been developed to help invert tubular fabrics. Many of the devices are targeted specifically to a manufacturing environment with little thought to the home consumer. These devices are often very complicated with moving parts; increasing the complexity of operation and the chance of injury to the user.
Additionally, many devices also require the operator to remove his or her hands from the article being turned to operate the machine. Furthermore the complexity of these devices increases costs of manufacture and reduces reliability. The complexity and cost of these devices makes them generally unsuitable for the average consumer.
Furthermore, a company desiring to use the historical inverting devices must bear the greater complexity, chance of injury and lengthy time in using such devices. Thus, the costs of any process where such device can be used would be increased, as would the cost resulting from lost days at work from injured workers.